


Sanctum

by ragnarok89



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Friendship/Love, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dorothea, Viletta. They still called themselves comrades in arms. Takes place during the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctum

Dorothea stood up from her desk. Viletta took a seat on her bed, the silence permeating between them. Alliances were fleeting; they both knew this. Yet they still called themselves comrades in arms.

Dorothea knew that Viletta was quite the Knightmare pilot, and also quite the piece of work, but she was definitely a formidable adversary. Viletta could have been forgiven for having her doubts about climbing the ranks in the Britannian Empire – Dorothea was a Knight of the Round, after all, and they both had to prove themselves worthy in pledging their debts.

They both had pledged to pay the debt from society, and what society had owed them; ever since the rebellion had started, Dorothea and Viletta knew that their eyes had been blindfolded from the truth for too long.

But as Dorothea got to know Viletta better, she realized that they were equal in many truths, but the name was all they shared.

Dorothea walked over to Viletta, and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, gentle yet secure in her intentions. Viletta hesitated, but she then looked up at the Knight of Four, and smiled slightly, with Dorothea returning the favor.

With Viletta, Dorothea knew that she could trust her. She believed now that her feelings were genuine, and their standing in the Empire concerned no arrest. By this time tomorrow, Dorothea and Viletta were knights in sanctum and in invocation.


End file.
